The Ipecac Challenge
by animegeekgirl531
Summary: Yuki and his friends starts a challenge they will ever regret doing it. Starring only my OCs. This is my first time, and hope you enjoy. R&R.


A short parody story of Family Guy, starring my OCs. This is from episode 8, season 4 called "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter".

Disclaimer: The OCs belong to me, and Family Guy belongs to Seth M. on FOX. Sorry, couldn't remember his last name. So, enjoy.

WARNING! Don't try this at home! Whatever you do, don't do this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Takahashi Residence, Satoshi Niwa, Kai Suzuki, and Ryu Yamamoto are sitting on the couch, and Yuki Takahashi is sitting on the loveseat in the living room. Yuki thought up an idea this morning and invited his two best friends and his enemy to his place after school. Each has a medicine bottle.

"Alright, guys, I got us some Ipecac from my tío's store," Yuki said, holding up his bottle to his friends. "Now, whoever goes the longest without puking gets the last piece of cake in the kitchen. Ready...and go."

The four boys then drank Ipecac at the same time. Kai already had a sour face, but shook it off. A minute has passed by in awkward silence.

"So, how's everyone doin'?" Yuki asked.

Satoshi shrugged. "Good, good so far."

Yuki nodded, lying back on the loveseat. "Alright, alright."

"Nothing yet," Ryu replied.

"Cool cool... Ya know, I don't know if you guys have had that cake, but it's really tasty. That's actually made from my abuela for -"

Then, all of a sudden...

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yuki vomited on the carpet.

Ryu chuckled at Yuki's loss. "One down already. Looks like Takahashi won't be having any - RAAAAAAAGH!"

Ryu too vomited on the carpet. Kai and Satoshi started laughing at the two archrivals, but then Kai's humor was gone, replaced by a disgusted pain from his stomach.

"I'm starting to feel funny," Kai moaned, placing his hand on his stomach.

Satoshi sat up straight, smirking at the weak blue-haired boy. "Well, I feel fine. I think I'm - RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Satoshi vomited on the couch. Kai raised his arms in victory, standing up because he almost got puked on by his red-haired friend.

"Alright! That means I win, baby! I get to eat th - RAAAAAAAAGH!" Kai puked also on the carpet and some on his shirt, as Ryu vomited again, trying to stand up and clutching his stomach.

"O-Oh God, why didn't anybody tell me th - RAAAAAAAGH!" Ryu vomited on the carpet again, falling on his knee, next to Yuki who is on his knees already.

"Oh my God! My insides are on fire - RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yuki vomited the mixture of his and Ryu's biles.

"No, no please, no more, no more - RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ryu had his hand over his mouth, but the vomit came up and on Yuki's lap.

Kai, still standing, is heaving heavily, hands on his knees. "Dude...I'm scared... RAAAAAAAGH!" He vomited again on the floor, missing the puke-stained carpet, but he ended up slipping on it.

"Get the phone!" Satoshi cried out, leaning over the arm of the couch. "Call 91- RAAAAAAAAAGH!" He vomited on the couch where Kai was sitting just few minutes ago.

Yuki breathed heavily, as he felt his stomach feeling better. He stood up slowly to his feet.

"Ok, ok...Alright. I think it's all gone. I think i- RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yuki vomited unexpectedly, causing him to stumble back and hit the wall.

Ryu shook his head, his hands on either side of his head. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna th- RAAAAAAAAAGH!" He vomited on himself.

"Yuki! Yuki! I need you to hold ear - RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Satoshi vomited on th couch...again.

Yuki grabbed his ear, but vomited on his friend's shoulder. Satoshi vomited on his shirt and fell back on the couch. Yuki collapsed on his bottom, next to Ryu, who unconsciously laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. The four boys were moaning and groaning in pain, holding their sore stomachs. It was all silence when the Hiroshima Brothers, Riku and Takeo, along with Kenji Wheeler and Zero Kaiba, arrived.

"Who's ready to party?" Takeo announced.

The four boys' only response was, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!".

Riku, Takeo, and Zero are speechless, and Kenji shook his head in disgust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AGG: I hope you learn a valuable lesson of Ipecac.

Yuki: Why in the hell you let us do this?

Ryu: She loves to torture us for fun.

Yuki: -_-

AGG: ^_^


End file.
